TT: The Son of Evil, Part 3: Crane's Betrayal
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Pt 3 of Son of Evil pt 1 and 2. Things have gotten a bit bad, and are gonna get worse. Crane discovers why he exists, and that reason for living will lead him to darkness. Can Raven and the other titans save her brother before it's too late?


**Teen Titans: The Son of Evil, Part 3: Crane's Betrayal**

_**Author's Notes: **I apologize deeply for the very, very, VERY long wait. I was so caught up in my Zatch Bell stories, I kinda forgot about this. But Vampiro101 helped remind me of this series, so I'm now back to make the third sequel. Enjoy._

_Everyone's a year older in the story. And this takes place during season 5, the one with the Brotherhood of Evil._

_Robin (Richard Grayson): 16_

_Beastboy (Garfield Logan): 14_

_Starfire (Kori Anders): 16_

_Cyborg (Victor Stone): 18_

_Raven (Rachel Roth): 16_

_My OC's ages._

_Crane (Crane Roth): 13_

_Rapidfire (Ryan Anders): 14_

_Tory (Brian Markov): 8_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Quick Departure.**

_Crane's POV._

_A year._

_It's been a year since I escaped my cage in my father's lair, and was reunited with my older sister Raven Roth on Earth._

_My sister is a member of a group of teenage super heroes called the Teen Titans. They consist of Robin the boy wonder, who my sister tells me that he was once the sidekick of another super hero called Batman. He doesn't have any powers, but is very skilled with weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Eventually I found out that his real name is Richard Grayson or Dick Grayson for short, but we all still call him Robin. Next there was Beastboy, who has the ability to morph into any animal, both from the present or the past. Raven even told me that one time when they went to an alien planet, he transformed into one of alien animals who inhabit it. One time he secretly told me that his real name is Garfield Logan, or Gar for short. He told me not to tell anyone or call him by his real name, and I kept my word._

_Next was Starfire, an female alien known as a Tamaranian. She's very kind and very helpful and understanding. She's not dumb, but when it comes to the ways of Earth, she can be clueless. I don't blame her because she's still getting use to the ways of Earth. She told me much about herself, saying she's really a princess on her home world, her name in her language is Kori'ander but we kinda call her Kori Anders sometimes, and she has an older sister named Blackfire, who was also a princess. Starfire told me that her sister has done bad things to her, like framing her for stealing a moon diamond from one of the moons the Centary Empire, and then forcing her to marry some disgusting blob of crap so Blackfire can rule Tamaran with an iron fist. She was eventually banished from Tamaran for doing such a thing, but when we met her on Earth again, she seem to honestly changed into a better person._

_Anyway, then there's Cyborg, a hybrid of half human and half robot. He said he doesn't want to let others about his past, but he told me anyway. His real name is Victor Stone. He lost her mother, and also was in an accident that almost killed him. But he was saved, and his limbs which were damage beyond healing or repair were replaced with mechanical limbs. Yet, he's a good person and I know it._

_And last was an Ex-member of the team, Terra, or Tara Markov by her real name. She has Geokinesis, the ability to control the Earth, yet at first she had trouble controlling it. Beastboy found out first and Terra had him promise not to tell anyone. He kept his word, but Robin found about it on his own and Terra ran away, believing that Beastboy lied, but I know he kept his word. And also, Terra never knew the difference between right or wrong, and so joined Slade, the arch enemy of the Titans, yet I never see him or met him myself. Terra betrayed the Titans and almost destroyed them, yet in the end they fought back. That's when Terra realized everything she thought was right was wrong. She was able to stop Slade and prevent a volcano from destroying their home town of Jump City, but it turned her into stone in the end._

_That was really much of the original members, yet there was another team of Titans called Titans East, who were Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Mas N' Manos. Then pretty much after all of that, I came into the picture._

_It was good while it lasted, believe me. I'd even became friends with two other. A male Tamaranian named Rapidfire, who was Starfire and Blackfire's younger brother. His real name is Ry'ander, but we call him Ryan for short sometimes. But most of the time we call him Rapidfire. He possessed the same powers as his siblings. And the other was a young child named Tory Terra's younger brother. He really does have a child-like personality, since he is 8-years old. His powers were of purity. When we showed him Terra's statue. Tory knew what he was doing and so he used his powers to break Terra free from her stone prison, and the Markov siblings were reunited. It kinda reminds me back when I was reunited with my sister. Plus later I found out that his real name is Brian Markov, and that he and Tara Markov(Terra) are really half-siblings instead of full siblings._

_Yet as the year went by after my thirteenth birthday, everything went from good to extremely bad. First was a temporary member of the group named Jinx who went missing and we never found her. Then Blackfire left one day and she never came back. It devastated Starfire and Rapidfire. And last was that Tory's powers were beginning to change. His powers of purity were gone and were replaced by more strength, able to shoot lava, able to control gravity, and was then able to control the earth like his sister. But all that new power cam with a price. When Tory's powers of purity disappeared, the effect he had on Terra wore off and so his sister was turned to stone again. It devastated him as much as Rapidfire and Starfire when their sister was gone. With no one left for him, I began took care of Tory as if we were brothers._

_Yet I have a feeling that things are gonna get worse._

_

* * *

__Normal POV._

Morning came to Jump City and the Teen Titans were gathering a few things.

"Okay team, The Brotherhood of Evil is still out there, and we're gonna have to find anyone else with special powers to aid us whenever the Brotherhood attacks again. So is everyone to set out ready?" Robin asked. Indeed everyone was ready for what's they gonna do. Well... almost everyone.

"Looks like we're ready." replied Cyborg, answering for the rest of the group. Yet, everyone checked again. Three members were missing. "Hold on for a minute, Robin. We're missing the youngest members of the team."

"Raven, do you know the whereabouts of your younger sibling?" Starfire asked, looking at the female half-demon.

"No, I haven't seen Crane anywhere. What about your brother?"

"I haven't seen my younger brother, Rapidfire either,"

"Yeah, and crazy boy isn't anywhere either." said Cyborg.

"Probably up stairs, I guess." Beastboy pointed his finger at the ceiling. Everyone looked up.

_Upstairs._

"Tory! Get back here and take a shower!"

"Never, you can't make me!"

Running out of a restroom, was a 8-year old boy with blue eyes and blond hair running down the hallway in his civilian clothes. Chasing after him was a 13-year old boy with ruby-colored eyes, messy purple hair and was wearing a black male leotard with a blue cloak. The teen reached into his cloak and pulled out a titans communicator and spoke into it.

"Rapidfire, help me get Tory into the shower."

"I can't, friend Crane. I'm in the middle of something." Rapidfire responded on his titans communicator.

"You're not doing anything, are you,"

"No, I'm not doing anything,"

"RYAN! GET YOUR REAR OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET BRIAN INTO THE SHOWER!" Crane snapped through the communicator in a funny cartoonish kind of way.

Crane continued to chase Tory through the tower.

Meanwhile back down stairs, the other titans were listening to the shouting and the crash noises.

"It looks like they're having fun." said Raven. But just as she finished, Tory ran through the slide doors, all out of breath.

"I think I lost him." Tory spotted Silky lying on the floor near the dining room table. "Silky! What's up, buddy?" the little larvae creature woke up and was happy to see the little 8-year old. He jumped onto Tory and began licking his face, Tory laughing happily by this. "Stop it, that tickles."

Next, Crane and Rapidfire came through the slide doors. But they spot the rest of the team with a few of their things gathered. "Is there something that we're missing?" Crane asked the rest of the team.

"We're going to go after The Brotherhood of Evil." Cyborg answered. "And you three are staying here."

"Heh?" both Crane and Tory asked out loud.

"What's this 'heh'," Rapidfire asked his two best friends.

"It's another way of saying what." Crane answered.

"You three have to stay here and watch over the tower. We'll be sending the Titans East to help you." said Robin as everyone started to leave.

"What's the point of us staying here if you guys already have others to watch the city? Why can't we help you guys?" Crane asked again.

"As much as we want you three to come with us, you two have to stay and take care of Tory. He's too young to come with the rest of us, it's too dangerous for someone his age." Robin replied, walking out the door.

"We'll be back soon, Crane. I promise." Raven said goodbye to her brother, and kissed him on the forehead. She then left with the others.

Crane, Rapidfire, and Tory all watched as the rest of the group gets into the Titan Ship and left the Tower. "Well this sucks." said Tory.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Sorry if this chapter's short._


End file.
